


Determination of Roughness

by Tizian23



Category: The Libertines
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>  I d like to attach a trigger warning too, coz the boy says "No!" more than once..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Determination of Roughness

**Author's Note:**

>   I d like to attach a trigger warning too, coz the boy says "No!" more than once..

  
They say absence makes the heart grow fonder; but it only makes me restless, jealous and over possessive in the most annoying way.I flick my fag to the floor and crush it under my heel as I slide the key in the lock. I have been away for only a couple days, but coming home doesn't seem to be a local question right now. It's quiet and dark in the hallway as I walk down it; dropping bag, hat, coat and scarf right there.  

The band was too loud, all the time, the beer always tasted stale and all of the people were boring. I utterly hate myself for having left the house at all. The tiny light you left on for me in the bedroom reveals you curled up on your side, sleeping soundly as your hair floats around you like a ink cloud in water.  I take in the peaceful scenery of your sleep-loose body, hands curled up close to your naked chest. I can hear you breathing. Clothes drop quietly to the floor; blazer, shoes, belt, shirt...standing by the foot of the bed I shed them like a flower sheds it's petals once their time is over. I feel suddenly ravenous.  
Clad only in my suit pants and my undone tie, I crawl carefully onto the bed close to you, hovering over you then straddling your thighs as I push you face first into the pillows.  You make a surprised little noise -  I can feel your confusion as you try to wake up, turn around and figure out what is happening to you all at the same time. Pressing my forearm diagonally over your back I lean forwards - you struggle but can't really move against the weight on you - I brush your hair away from your neck and feel heat pooling in my tummy.  
" What's going on?" you ask, your voice muffled as you try to shake me off.   
" Stop it, Carl"  I take the soft skin I uncovered tightly between my teeth.  
"AAHH.." That sounds pained and you go limp instantly. 

We lie for a moment, breathing together, your scent takes my breath away, I can feel your heartbeat, your muscles twitching and your heat so close to me. I grab your arms from your side and slide them slowly together behind your back.  Slow silk whispering down my shoulder onto your sweet skin as I fasten them together from your wrist to your elbows with my tie. As I pull the it tight you make another noise and I let go of your neck and lean back. Lifting my arse up a bit, I whip off the duvet and your boxers in one. The helpless nakedness and your honey skin, the print of my teeth turning slightly blue already...I run a hand over your side, your breath hitching beneath my touch. Grabbing you by your hair, I pull your head up, relishing the raising tension in your body. I lick your neck, tracing my bite mark, then the rosy lobe of your ear.

" You know, I always start missing the oddest things first... Not your breath in the dark..." I slip my hand around your neck pressing it until I hear your breath get strangled the slightest bit.  "...or your skin next to mine..." My hand wanders over your shoulder and down your back, dragging my nails along your so tender sides until you mewl a little   
"No, what I miss most -  first -  is this one look you give me when you let go..."  I let your head down again and nudge your legs a little apart with my knee,  you shiver a bit as my right hand travels down over your arse cheeks. Carelessly, I wet my fingers and shove them into you without any further preparation. Arching off the bed you call out and I am sure I hurt you a bit. I give you the time to adjust to this, then turn you sideways between my legs, now kneeling astride you to see your face. Your eyes are closed, you pant a little.   
"Can you feel me, the silk biting into your wrist, my fingers up your arse... how I own you, how you are mine right now? Naked and pretty fucking helpless? Did you miss me, Carl?"  
" Fuck, Yes" It's a soundless hiss and finally I kiss you; a peck on the corner of your lips, then one more centered, opening your mouth you let me in, your eyes opening - blue - one more thing I tend to forget when I am gone is how fucking blue they are; how they speak to me...Jesus, the taste of you makes my knees weak. Pushing my fingers deeper into you, I start stroking your cock until you moan into my kiss. The flapping ends of my tie wrapped tightly around your arms brush across my hand, reminding me how much you are in my hands now... making me wanna do dirty pretty things to you

"Good" I whisper against your trembling, not yet begging, lips. My hand wanders up your chest, your eyes flutter shut as you feel my fingernails on your nipple, pinching it so hard it makes me flinch inside. Your proudly suppressed little gasp does me in, but I hold onto your nipple tightly till your lips part again; this time for a pain-filled sigh.    
" I ll do my best to make up for leaving you on your own for a while. Let me remind you how it feels to bend to my will." I spread my fingers inside you a bit...just to hear you make another little gasp. I don't move them any further...they are just a reminder that I am there.  I wanna make you mine again, I wanna erase their fingers in my mind and on your skin... Seems only fair-retaking possession.   "Have you been with some one else? I'm sure you couldn't be alone for too long.. " I am still touching you - rather lightly now - to not let the pleasure drown out the pain. Your skin is almost shining in the dark; wet, delicious, I can almost taste you.    
" Answer me Carl" I demand whilst I swipe away the raven wing that hides the denial in your face and the truth in your eyes. I wonder if you're gonna try lying to me now... And I can't decide what I wish for more. 

" Yes," you reply, "I went out the other night...and shagged someone on toilet whilst I was high...I don't remember it properly. "  
"Someone?" I ask under my breath as I feel almost every muscle in your body tense - you are lying to me. You remember everything and you loved it; you didn't think of me for a second. You felt entitled to share what is mine... My hand upon you stops, your breath comes hard and fast now as another finger sneaks in you. As you open your mouth to moan about this, by now, quite massive invasion that gives you no pleasure, but just makes you shiver and long for something more - or maybe something less - I bend down to kiss you slow and deep; taking away your breath whilst you are still being owned. We both know you are in trouble.   
I start to caress the little place behind your balls with my thumb and feel the urge to slap your pretty beloved face. I might do it just to see your eyes ablaze and your hair swoosh around you.  
"You are such a slag, I can't leave you alone for a fucking week before you need someone else's tongue in your mouth?" Your eyes go wide and I love it. I slowly unbutton my trousers, stretching you now a bit faster than you'll be comfortable with. For the first time you say "Ouch" and we both know it means yes...  
I shift you around a little, now literally bending you to my will, knowing that the position is not very comfortable for your tied arms. Pushing your leg up I  teasingly rub the tip of my cock over your balls down to where my fingers are buried knuckle deep inside you. You shiver and say:   
" No, Pete please, I ...don't.." I take out my fingers and slip into your unwilling body with a fast hard stroke, whilst holding you in place as I regret the the little cry you give me. Even though I don't want to give you time to accommodate to my painful reclaim, I have to still in you to gain enough discipline to not come undone already. I enjoy this too much to let it happen so fast. You are panting hard now, tense all over as my hands slip on your silken skin. I hurt you and I know it. Time to distract you.   
I grab your chin and turn your face to me, your eyes sparkle, dark blue with emotion - I can only guess which one prevails momentarily...  
"Sometimes you make me so mad with you...I just wanna slap your pretty face..."..and just like that I do it. The sound is so loud, I am sure that even the neighbours heard it. Your head flings over into the pillow, face hidden by your hair. You take it without a sound; not a gasp, not even a little one. My hand feels on fire, I am a bit afraid I went to far, but play it cool.   
"Look at me Carl... you know you deserved that, right?"  (If you now tell me to stop, I will, instantly).  
But you say nothing, you just turn your head and look at me through your hair. You are so beautiful and so fucking submissive, I can hardly believe it. I start moving in you; slowly, achingly slowly. Your eyes fall shut and you press into me with a tiniest whisper....  
" Yes, I know." Oh fuck, that was the worst thing you could have said...I feel the urge to push you a little more rise in me. Brushing your hair away, I give you a hint of tenderness that chases over your skin like a cruel shadow, before wrapping my hand around your neck and as I start moving faster inside you, I tighten my fingers upon your throat...  
 "Open your eyes!" I command, as you try in vain to draw enough breath for a moan, or perhaps a scream. Your eyes fly open in a slightly panicked way, telling me that you are about to lose it; you're on the verge of starting to fight me off now, but realise that you can't. There's nothing you can do. I've got you all wrapped up and bending all the ways I want. I move faster, pushing in deeper, holding you down with my other hand on your chest. I wait until you start looking a bit scared, then loosen my grip on your neck a tad and begin to ride you hard and fast.   
"You see me now, don't you? Just me and no one else....Yeah, me who knows how to take you and make you come so hard that you won't forget ever again who really owns you, love." I let go of your neck, absentmindedly admiring the perfect imprints my fingers left wrapped around it. Looking at them, I wish I'd signed my name on your skin. Blood in the bruises; blood darkening under your golden sheen. Mine!   
Our eyes meet again, as if you read my mind.   
" Peeete.."  Your long moan, graduating in loudness and intensity with my strokes into your body... heat and love and friction overwhelming me...You're tensing and trembling, breath fast and shallow, trying to move with me, my hand starts sliding on your sweat slick skin.   
I am bored with hurting you, but I wish you'd stop making these delicious noises every time I slam into you - little pressed sighs, clipped and strained, helpless...not fully pain yet not completely lust. I wanna steal them from your lips, keep them and show you what I'll do to you later.  I can see how you cover the pain with pleasure; layer by precious layer, like an oyster turning a stone into a pearl...you are looking at me, almost into me, with large empty eyes... dark blue like the sky before all hell breaks loose.   
I feel all the tension leave you, you stop struggling in your bonds, melting into me in one single second. And there it is: the look. Your eyes wide open, irises dilating as they focus on me. Silently your lips move; some plea, some curse, some word..I can see all the hurt, all fear of control, all thoughts falling away, you feel that I'm here with you - all my senses wrapped up in your elation - you are sighing my name now, no need for a plea anymore.  You feel I want to make love to you. Your body yielding under my touch, all tension gone. I reach behind you, pull upon the long end of my tie and it unravels off your wrists, leaving welt kisses in the wake of it's black silk.  Scooping you up in my arms, I slide you up onto my lap to straddle me, locking you supportingly in my loose embrace as your skin whispers over mine and your arms wind around my shoulders, cradling my head in your hand at my neck. Your lips cover mine, tenderly nipping, my lips melting as if you're tasting them for the first time.Then, kissing me open-mouthed and sweetly, you start moving on me, your eyes never leaving mine,   
"Peeete..." You breathe out my name like an incantation that steals away every thought of owning you.  I can't believe I made you scream the same word just minutes ago. Your hips move upon me like a wave crashing onto the shore, but so much more slowly, I feel every inch of your body coming closer to mine. The air you press into my skin makes me happy, all your love, your trust, your bliss  
lays in that touch of your body on mine. "Yes i missed you, Bilo... so much that I hated you for leaving the house " I can feel how deep i am in you now, but in a content, bewitchingly arousing way.  I am no greedy invader anymore, I am a part of you now, with every move, every touch, every shiver, every single sigh I am more yours. Your movement stills inside me, you brush hair out of my face and give me that trademark exploring look of yours when you wanna make me come really hard, just for your own joy.  Moving again, you let my cock slide almost out of you, making me moan with the cold lack of your tantalising friction, then take me in again with an unbelievable little twist of your hips. I know this is the same unconscious move you do on stage when riding the riff you play waiting for Gary's bass drum to come in (there's no jealousy, just naughty pride here though). My hands locked on your tailbone, we kiss in a sloppy unhasty way, exchanging sweet filthy nothings to turn each other on even more.   
"Oh yeah, come on, I love that...don't stop, you're unbelievable, so fucking hot.. Biggles, Bilo, I missed that you feel so good...fuck ...fuck I love you, I love you I love you I missed you too" NO please nowhere!   
My hand wanders up your back, feeling your shoulder blades spread like wings under your searing golden skin, your smile silently stealing my soul...no one ever smiled like this. I can smell your skin and our mingled sweat. Almost there with you, I close my hand around your cock in between us, your lips leave my mouth for a second with a lingering sigh at this touch; your breath hits me, you know me better than I know myself. Touching you gently, more a caress than a pursuit of happiness, I see you come undone, the sweetest thing I ever feel. Your head drops onto my shoulder as you whisper:  
"Oh God, Ooh Goood, Oh Fuck, yessss..." And you come.  
Your teeth catch the smooth skin of my neck, marking me in love as I let go with you; falling over the edge, falling with you, falling, falling, never to hit the ground...

X


End file.
